In the automotive art, a plurality of fixed and retractable mechanisms, ports, etc. is typically provided at locations within reach of the driver/passenger for securing various objects, such as keys, portable phones, PDA's, electronic devices, pens, and cups. Though they may remain free to jostle, such objects are typically confined to a space through physical engagement with lateral walls and/or covers. However, these solutions may in some instances present obscuring configurations that reduce the user's access to the objects. Reconfigurable mechanisms, such as adjustable straps, have been developed that enable objects of differing dimension and/or shape to be secured while being accessible; however, these measures are typically compatible with objects of limited geometric variance, and in many cases require extensive manual adjustment prior to securing a different object. Further attachment means have been developed, such as hook and loop fasteners, which more securely retain the object and provide access; but they often require unsightly strips to be adhered to the surface, and offer no additional functionality. Lastly, it is appreciated that in each of these solutions tolerances are achieved manually, and the tighter the tolerance for securing the object, the more dexterity is required.